ANOTHER WORLD
by Moorena
Summary: Impian Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi prima ballerina assoluta. Tapi, sepertinya impian itu tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena dia harus terlibat dengan dunia yakuza. Terlebih dia memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Madara. / Untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Sakura / Two shot
1. Chapter 1

_Wanita itu memeluk bayinya yang baru berusia tiga bulan dengan pelukan yang kencang, posesif, namun sama sekali tak menyakiti si bayi. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, AC mobil sama sekali tak bisa menghentikan laju keringat dingin yang muncul di sekitar dahi dan pelipisnya. Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan malam yang sepi. Tak ada apa pun di sekeliling mereka kecuali pohon-pohon besar yang berbaris di pinggir jalan. Seolah jalanan itu membelah lautan pepohonan. Di balik kemudi, sang suami sama sekali tak menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Bahkan jarum pengukur kecepatan terus menunjukkan angka yang lebih besar._

"_Kita akan selamat! Aku janji kita akan selamat! Orang-orang Ayah sudah bergegas mencari kita." Si pria berkata cepat, mencoba menenangkan sang istri. Beruntung bayi mereka masih tertidur lelap. "Yang penting jangan sampai kita tersusul."_

_Sang istri mengangguk cepat. Siapa yang menyangka kalau rencana mereka untuk berlibur di gunung berubah menjadi tragedi seperti ini?_

"_Kaupercaya padaku, kan?"_

_Sekali lagi wanita itu mengangguk._

"_Bagus."_

_Di tengah ketegangan itu, tiba-tiba mobil mereka berhenti. Sial! Si pria bahkan sampai memukul _dashboard_ mobilnya kencang. Mesin mobilnya kenapa lagi? _

_Istrinya semakin pucat? Apa mereka akan tertangkap? _

_Dia memeluk bayi mungilnya erat. Malaikat kecil mereka. _

_Si pria turun untuk memeriksa mesin mobil sedan tersebut. Cahaya pada layar ponsel digunakan sebagai sumber penerangan seadanya. Asap putih yang berasal dari mesin mobil terlihat mengepul sesaat setelah terkena cahaya redup ponsel._

_Gawat. Otaknya kali ini menolak untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dia merasa buntu._

"_Sayang," panggil sang istri sambil membuka kaca mobil. Kepalanya dijulurkan keluar. "Semua baik-baik saja, kan?"_

"_Ya, semua baik-baik saja," dustanya. Dia mencoba menghitung waktu yang akan ditempuh sampai orang-orang yang mengejar mereka berhasil menyusul._

_Dia harus mengambil langkah cepat sekarang._

_Pria itu berjalan memutar, dia membuka pintu belakang mobil, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang berwarna hitam yang berada di bawah tempat duduk. Dua buah pistol dengan peluru lengkap. Pria itu lalu membuka pintu di mana sang istri berada dan membimbing wanita itu keluar._

"_Sayang?"_

"_Larilah, masih ada paling tidak lima belas menit sebelum mereka menemukan kita," ujarnya sambil menyodorkan salah satu pistol._

"_Sa-Sayang? Tadi kaubilang kalau semua baik-baik saja!" teriak sang istri terkejut._

"_Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya sekarang._

_Ketegangan semakin memuncak karena dari kejauhan terdapat dua titik cahaya yang semakin mendekat. Ah, _Fuck!_ Apa itu musuh? Karena pria itu yakin mobil yang datang bukanlah bantuan. Terlalu cepat kalau bantuan dari ayahnya datang sekarang._

_Dia menarik sang istri agar menunduk di samping badan mobil. Pistol yang masih ada padanya sudah siap untuk ditembakkan. Mereka berusaha agar tak mengeluarkan bunyi sedikit pun, walau itu bunyi helaan napas. _

_Benar sekali dugaannya, dua titik cahaya tadi bersumber dari lampu mobil yang kini berhenti di sisi lain jalan, sejajar dengan mobilnya. Dia semakin memeluk erat tubuh istrinya. Kalau mereka musuh, maka dia siap mati saat ini juga demi mereka. _

_Semoga saja dia bisa melumpuhkan orang-orang di mobil itu dan merebut mobil mereka. Itu cara terbaik untuk kabur._

_Perlahan kepalanya bergerak naik untuk mengintip dari balik kaca mobil. Sejauh ini yang dia temukan dari mobil yang berhenti itu adalah pasangan lanjut usia. Mereka terlihat berdebat. Telinganya yang tajam dapat menangkap percakapan pasangan tadi. Wanita setengah baya tampak tak begitu setuju dengan ide suaminya yang mau mengecek kenapa ada mobil yang berhenti di pinggir jalan pada malam hari begini. Sedangkan si suami bersikeras untuk turun, dia berpikir bahwa bisa saja si pemilik mobil membutuhkan bantuan._

_Sang suami yang melindungi istrinya masih tetap waspada. Bisa saja mereka musuh yang menyamar. Tapi, menilik dari percakapan mereka, hatinya berkata kalau mereka adalah orang baik._

"_Apa ada orang?" panggil pria paruh baya itu. _

_Entahlah, di zaman seperti ini, masih ada ternyata orang yang terlalu naif._

_Sang suami pelan-pelan berdiri. Sebelumnya dia memberi kode agar istrinya terus menunduk. Pistolnya yang berada dalam genggaman masih disiagakan._

"_Oh, Nak, mobilmu kenapa?"_

"_Ada kerusakan kecil pada mesinnya," jawab pria itu waspada. Mereka hanya terpisahkan mobil hitam itu saja._

_Pria paruh baya itu tampak maklum. "Apa kau membutuhkan bantuan?" Tahu kalau niat baiknya dicurigai, dia kembali melanjutkan, "Aku bukan orang jahat, percayalah. Itu istriku yang berada di dalam mobil. Kami baru saja mau pergi ke pemandian air panas yang ada di gunung ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk istrinya. Wanita paruh baya yang disebut tadi melambai dari dalam mobil._

_Kalau memang orang sepertinya masih memiliki kesempatan, bolehkah dia berharap sekarang?_

"_Tenang, Nak, kami bukan orang jahat." Pria paruh baya itu rupanya dapat menangkap raut waspada dari pria muda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya._

_Baiklah, dia akan bertaruh sekarang. Kalau mereka memang orang baik, anak dan istrinya akan selamat. Jika tidak, maka ini memang nasib buruk mereka._

"_Boleh aku meminta tolong?" _

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Warning: AU, typo, OOC, two shot

Untuk ulang tahun Nyonya Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura, yang udah telat

.

.

Impian Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi _prima ballerina assoluta_. Tapi, sepertinya impian itu tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena dia harus terlibat dengan dunia _yakuza_. Terlebih dia memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua siswa Tokyo Art Academy tampaknya sudah pulang. Tapi tidak dengan satu murid di ruangan Seni Tari A18 yang berada di lantai empat. Lampu di ruangan itu masih menyala. Seorang gadis tengah bergerak mengikuti lantunan musik klasik yang berputar. Bayangannya senantiasa terpantul pada dinding kaca yang ada di depannya. Dia berputar, menjadikan ujung jemari kaki sebagai penyangga tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Keringat sudah mengucur dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terpantul dari cermin menunjukkan kalau dia sangat menikmati setiap gerakannya. Indah, seperti seekor angsa yang sedang menari. Gerakan gadis itu baru terhenti saat musik yang mengiringinya sudah tak terdengar lagi. Gadis itu menarik napas, melakukan sedikit gerakan pendinginan, sebelum akhirnya dia berhenti sejenak.

Rambut sebahunya yang berwarna merah muda sudah basah akibat keringat. Dia menuju tasnya yang ada di pinggir ruangan, membuka tasnya untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhnya yang dipenuhi peluh. Setelah cukup kering, dia mengambil ponsel yang berada di kantong kecil yang ada di bagian depan tasnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari orangtuanya. Semua pesan berisi hal yang sama, kapan dia akan pulang. Gadis itu tersenyum simpul sebelum mulai membalas pesan tadi, meminta mereka tak usah khawatir karena dia akan segera kembali.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarkan seragam sekolah dan jaket berwarna hijau yang senada dengan warna matanya. Untung saja ruangan latihan ini memiliki kamar mandi sendiri, sehingga dia tak perlu repot-repot untuk ke gedung orahraga untuk mebersihkan diri sebentar.

Setelah semuanya beres, dia segera mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan kaset musik klasik dari dalam _tape_, mematikan lampu, dan keluar dari ruangan latihan tersebut.

Dan seperti biasa, dia akan mendapati seorang pemuda sedang bersandar di samping pintu ruangan. Pemuda itu memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana. Pakaian seragamnya masih rapi, lengkap dengan dasi merahnya dan _blazer_-nya yang berwarna biru tua. Pun dengan rambutnya yang masih setia mencuat. Tak tahu berapa banyak _gel _yang dipakai sampai rambut itu bisa bertahan lama.

"Kau lagi, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn." ucapan ambigu yang seperti biasa.

Haruno Sakura, si gadis, mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda bermata kelam tersebut. Sebelumnya mereka sama sekali tak akrab. Sakura hanya tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah murid jurusan musik yang berprestasi. Dia adalah pianis muda yang sedang naik daun karena beberapa kali memenangkan turnamen nasional. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa tak saling kenal. Aktivitas murid seni tari dan seni musik tentu berbeda, bukan?

Semua dimulai sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sakura menemukan hal aneh. Pemuda Uchiha itu menunggunya di luar ruang latihan. Dia bersandar pada dinding persis seperti sekarang ini.

"_Kau?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Ada apa?"_

"_Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."_

"_Eh? Kenapa?"_

"_Sudah malam."_

"_Aku tahu, maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba mau mengantarku pulang? Kita bahkan tak saling kenal, menyapa pun tak pernah."_

"_Tokyo rawan di malam hari."_

Hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke. Lalu, tak ada lagi pertanyaan dari Sakura dan tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu berjalan di belakangnya. Mengikuti Sakura naik bus, kembali berjalan di belakang Sakura saat gadis itu memasuki gang menuju rumahnya. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Tak ada obrolan atau pembicaraan santai selama mereka _menghabiskan waktu _menuju kediaman Sakura.

Sakura juga pernah mencoba untuk mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia tak membalas satu kata pun. Gadis itu tak menampik kalau Tokyo cukup rawan untuk gadis berusia enam belas tahun sepertinya. Apalagi dia selalu berlatih sendirian sampai lewat jam sepuluh malam. Entah cara apa yang dia gunakan untuk meyakinkan gurunya sehingga dia diizinkan latihan sampai malam.

"Uchiha, aku masuk dulu, ya," ujar Sakura saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu pagar rumahnya.

"Hn."

Ah, lama-lama Sakura berganti profesi saja menjadi tukang tafsir kata "Hn" _ a la _Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu secepat kilat dia mengintip sosok Sasuke yang berbalik pergi dari balik jendela.

Selalu saja seperti itu. Sasuke bukan hanya mengantar—lebih tepatnya menemani—Sakura pulang, dia juga memastikan gadis itu sudah berada di dalam rumah baru dia beranjak pergi.

"Diantar pemuda tampan itu lagi?" goda seorang wanita yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu terlonjak. "Ibu! Mengagetkanku saja," tukasnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"Wah, wah, anak gadis Ibu kenapa sampai bisa kaget?" goda si wanita pirang, senyum menggoda yang tersungging di wajah paruh bayanya membuat sang putri semakin merona. "Diantar pulang pacar bukan dosa, Sayang. Kapan kau akan mengenalkannya pada kami? Ayahmu juga sudah sangat penasaran dengan pemuda itu."

"Tidak, Bu. Dia bukan pacarku. Aku masuk, ya."

Gadis itu lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan sang ibu, Haruno Mebuki, yang terus tersenyum simpul. Anak gadisnya sudah besar rupanya.

Aneh memang. Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah kekasihnya, tapi setiap hari pemuda itu mengantarnya pulang. Mereka jarang bertegur sapa di sekolah. Jangankan saling menyapa, bertemu saja jarang karena Tokyo Art Academy sangat luas. Gedung Musik dan Gedung Tari juga tak saling berdekatan. Kedua gedung tersebut berada pada sisi yang berbeda. Gedung Tari berada di Selatan, sedangkan Gedung Musik berada di utara. Belum lagi gedung-gedung jurusan lain dan gedung khusus untuk kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang menjadi pemisah. Potensi mereka untuk bertemu menjadi semakin kecil. Akan tetapi, aksi Sasuke yang selalu menunggu dan mengantarnya pulang sudah tentu membangkitkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Sakura.

Apa Uchiha Sasuke suka padanya? Tapi, ekspresi pria pendiam itu selalu datar. Kalau Sakura mengajaknya bicara, kadang dia hanya diam. Menjawab pun tak lebih dari lima kata. Lantas, apa yang membuat Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu? Semua masih menjadi misteri baginya.

oOo

Keesokan paginya, saat memasuki halaman sekolah, dia melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang berada di lapangan basket dengan perkumpulan Uchihanya. Ya, Tokyo Art Academy memang menjadi ladangnya para Uchiha. Sasuke terlihat duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan dengan beberapa orang, sementara yang lainnya sedang bermain basket. Sebenarnya tak semua yang ada di sana adalah Uchiha, namun mereka berafiliasi dengan marga ternama tersebut sehingga kalau berkumpul bersama seperti ini, mereka semua dianggap Uchiha.

Untung saja sekolah ini melarang muridnya untuk datang menggunakan kendaraan mewah. Kalau tidak, bisa saja ada parade mobil mewah sepanjang pagi. Mereka selalu ditanamkan dengan nilai-nilai kesederhanaan. Itulah sebabnya murid dengan kemampuan finansial ekonomi menengah bisa bersekolah di sana. Pembayaran uang sekolah dengan sistem subsidi silang—dengan murid yang mampu membayar lebih—tentu menguntungkan pihak-pihak yang kurang mampu.

Gadis itu memalingkan muka saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Ah, sampai sekarang dia tak mengerti dengan sikap Sasuke. Pemuda itu suka padanya? Rasanya itu tak mungkin. Dia bersimpati? Sepertinya simpati saja tak cukup untuk membuat orang seperti Uchiha Sasuke mau repot-repot mengantarnya pulang setiap malam. Dia membenci Sakura? Tidak, kalau Sasuke membencinya, dia pasti tak akan mau berdekatan dengan Sakura. Sungguh memusingkan.

"Hai, Cantik," sebuah suara merayu kini mengganggu lamunannya.

Sakura menangkat wajah dan menemukan si pengganggu. Pemuda berwajah flamboyan, rambut peraknya disisir klimis. Senyumnya seolah mengatakan kalau perempuan mana pun akan takluk dengan satu kedipan mata. Kakak kelas yang selalu berusaha merayunya sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini.

"Hidan-senpai," tukas Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"Ya, Tuan Putri."

Oh, _please_, dia tak suka dipanggil seperti itu. Gadis itu berlari cepat untuk menghindari Hidan. Rayuan gombal memuakkan seperti itu adalah salah satu hal yang bisa dengan cepat merusak _mood_-nya.

Hidan menggeram kesal. Usahanya sama sekali tak diacuhkan. Bukan kali ini saja Haruno Sakura menghindarinya, berkali-kali gadis itu melakukan hal yang sama. "Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya nanti, Haruno. Ini adalah penghinaan! Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapat pembalasanmu," geramnya kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Madara, dia adalah _Oyabun_ (pemimpin) dari kelompok _yakuza _Uchiwa-gumi. Salah satu kelompok _yakuza _paling besar dan paling ditakuti di Jepang. Mereka telah berdiri kokoh dan telah menancapkan pengaruhnya selama lebih dari dua ratus tahun. Uchiwa-gumi memiliki afiliasi dengan beberapa kelompok lain yang bersumpah setia padanya. Selain itu, banyak politisi, polisi, dan jaksa yang berada di dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Tak terbayangkan sebesar apa pengaruh yang dimiliki Uchiwa-gumi.

Di usia yang sudah semakin senja, Uchiha Madara hanya memiliki satu penyesalan. Terlambat menyelamatkan putranya dari perang antar kelompok _yakuza _dulu. Keterlambatan itu membuatnya menyesal selama sisa hidupnya. Dia kehilangan anak, menantu, dan cucu sekaligus. Andai saja dia bisa lebih cepat mengerahkan anak buahnya pada malam itu, tentu saja saat ini Uchiha Obito dan keluarga kecilnya masih ada.

Anak buahnya mengatakan masih ada harapan untuk menemukan cucu perempuannya. Karena mereka hanya menemukan mayat Obito dan Rin. Mereka sama sekali tak menemukan jenazah bayi.

"Fugaku," pria paruh baya itu menatap ke luar. Dinding ruang kerjanya yang hanya berlapis kaca tebal menampilkan pemandangan pagi di Tokyo. Ruangan yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung tinggi ini bisa menembus ke seluruh penjuru kota. "Bagaimana perkembangannya?"

"Maaf, Madara-sama, tapi belum ada perkembangan apa-apa mengenai cucu Anda."

Madara tertunduk lesu. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong jasnya. Sebuah foto berukuran 3x4 yang cukup lusuh—jelas sekali kalau foto tersebut sering sekali disentuh. Objek pada foto itu adalah seorang bayi mungil yang sangat manis. Ciri khas bayi tersebut adalah rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda.

"Hn, aku mengerti."

Wajahnya yang semakin termakan usia kembali lesu. Harus berapa lama lagi sebelum dia menemukan cucu tunggalnya itu?

"Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, Madara-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lalu, bagaimana persiapan untuk besok malam?"

Fugaku membuka map yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya. Ini daftar orang-orang yang sudah mengonfirmasi akan datang, termasuk beberapa orang menteri dan para politisi.

Madara menyunggingkan senyum angkuhnya. Pada pertemuan ini, dia akan kembali membuat mereka tak punya pilihan. Jalur perdagangan gelap mulai tak aman. Belum lagi, ada wacana dari pemerintah yang ingin membuat UU Anti Yakuza. Dia harus membuat mereka melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan hal yang disukai orang-orang busuk itu?"

Fugaku berdeham. "Madara-sama, kalau mereka hanya meminta gadis remaja yang masih perawan, kami dapat dengan mudah menemukannya."

Madara berbalik, dia menjauhi jendela dan menuju ke arah meja kerjanya. Fugaku masih setia berdiri di depan meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tersebut. "Lalu?"

"Menteri Perdagangan meminta seorang gadis yang mahir menari balet untuk menghibur mereka nanti," jelas Fugaku.

Madara duduk di kursi kerjanya sambil menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. "Jangan bilang kalau pedofil tua itu ingin menikmati tarian balet tanpa busana?"

"Tepat sekali," jawab Fugaku mantap. Permintaan yang aneh dari klien dan rekan mereka memang sudah bukan hal asing lagi buatnya. Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi Letnan I—tangan kanan _Oyabun_—dia sudah mendapati banyak sekali permintaan seperti itu.

Madara tak segan-segan mengabulkan syarat dari rekannya selama itu menguntungkan dan dia mendapat kesetiaan mereka. Itulah yang membuat Madara sangat disenangi sekaligus ditakuti. Tapi, jangan pernah mencoba untuk berkhianat pada Uchiwa-gumi. Taruhannya adalah nyawa. Peperangan antar kelompok _yakuza _yang menewaskan anaknya belasan tahun yang lalu adalah akibat dari pengkhianatan salah satu kelompok afiliasi Uchiwa-gumi. Kematian Uchiha Obito sama sekali tak melemahkannya. Dari dalam dia memang hancur. Namun, Uchiha Madara menunjukkan kebengisannya dalam membalas dendam bagai naga tidur yang dibangunkan. Dia menghancurkan kelompok pemberontak itu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Sejak saat itu, tak ada lagi yang mau mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kalau begitu segeralah cari balerina belia itu. Ah, pengamanan besok juga harus ditingkatkan. Kudengar kedua anakmu cukup andal. Suruh mereka berdua membantu pengamanan mulai malam ini."

"Baik, Madara-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N:

Selamat ulang tahun Uchiha Sakura! selamat karena udah jadi Nyonya Uchiha, perasaanmu terbalas si bastard yang minta dicium itu dan kalian menelurkan(?) anak sekece Uchiha Sarada.

Duh, maunya cuma OS aja, tapi apa daya, saya udah ga kuat ngetik lama-lama. Mana saya kalau ngetik tuh satu chapter harus jadi. Ga bisa ditinggal terus dilanjutin nanti, yang ada malah ketikannya saya hapus dan ulang ngetik lagi dari awal orz

UU Anti Yakuza sebenarnya udah lama ada, hanya saja di fict ini dibikin masih seputar wacana doang.

Sorry buat typo-nya. Buru-buru sih, laptop saya mau dipakai adek soalnya.

Cuma 2 chapter aja kok ini, semoga dalam minggu ini bisa dikelarin. Saya tunggu tanggapannya ya, makasih ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Uchiha Obito tahu dia tak seharusnya memercayai orang asing begitu saja. Namun, demi keselamatan anak dan istrinya, dia akan mencoba percaya pada pasangan yang menawarkan pertolongan padanya itu. Dia menatap istrinya yang masih berjongkok sambil memeluk tubuh putri mereka, beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk pada sang istri. Mengerti akan maksud sang suami, wanita itu perlahan-lahan berdiri. _

"_Namaku Haruno Kizashi, itu istriku Haruno Mebuki." Sementara mereka berdua bergelut dengan pikiran yang sama, pria yang berniat menolong mereka mulai memperkenalkan diri._

_Obito menggenggam tangan sang istri ketika mereka memutar ke sisi mobil yang lain. Pria yang bernama Haruno Kizashi itu terlihat cukup terkejut karena dua orang sama-sama memegang senjata dan mereka tak sendiri. Ada bayi mungil yang masih terbungkus selimut kecil berwarna gelap._

"_Haruno-san, kami sedang dikejar orang jahat. Apa Anda bisa menolong saya? Tolong bawa istri dan anak saya pergi dari tempat ini," pinta Obito putus asa._

_Di luar dugaannya, istrinya, Rin malah menyerahkan bayinya pada Kizashi. Pria itu menerima sosok mungil si bayi dengan bingung. "Bawa anak kami saja, saya tak bisa meninggalkan suami saya di sini."_

"_RIN!" Bicara apa wanita itu? Dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan mereka._

"_Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu, mereka semakin dekat!" Mata wanita berambut pendek sebahu itu menyalang, nada suaranya mulai meninggi. "Haruno-san, bawa putri kami pergi, selamatkan dia, aku akan sangat berterima kasih," suaranya kembali melembut. "Kami akan mencari Anda setelah keluar dari masa kritis ini."_

_Rin tak main-main. Dia sudah bersumpah pada hari pernikahan mereka akan selalu menemani suaminya dalam keadaan apa pun. Dia sudah tahu saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi saat menerima lamaran pujaan hatinya itu. Dia telah lama menduga konsekuensi seperti apa yang akan dia tanggung jika menikahi putra seorang _Oyabun_._

_Hatinya sakit. Siapa bilang tidak? Tidak perlu lagi melanjutkan perdebatan dengan Obito, ini keputusannya, waktu terus berjalan, dan mereka jangan sampai membuang-buang waktu lagi. Jiwanya terasa remuk saat memberi ciuman—yang mungkin saja ciuman terakhir—di kening sang putri yang masih tidur nyenyak dalam dekapan si penolong._

_Bulir air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya saat pasangan tadi memutar haluan mobil. Mereka kembali ke kota. Apa pun yang terjadi setelah ini, terjadilah. Paling tidak, nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu mengatakan bahwa anak mereka sudah berada di tangan yang tepat._

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Warning: AU, typo, OOC, two shot

Untuk ulang tahun Nyonya Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura, yang udah telat

.

.

Impian Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi _prima ballerina assoluta_. Tapi, sepertinya impian itu tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena dia harus terlibat dengan dunia _yakuza_. Terlebih dia memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura hanya bisa mengembung dan mengempiskan pipinya sejak tahu kalau hari ini ruangan latihan tak bisa digunakan. Ada perbaikan _sound system_ sehingga kegiatan latihan mereka diliburkan sementara waktu. Latihan di atap juga tak mungkin karena penjagaan _security _yang ketat. Selama ini dia bisa berlatih sampai malam karena mengantongi izin dari guru pembimbingnya.

_Ini jauh lebih mengesalkan dibanding bertemu Hidan-senpai, _gerutunya dalam hati.

Terlalu tenggelam pada pikirannya sendiri, Sakura sampai tak mendengar bel tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi. Dia mengembuskan napas berat, pasrah, lalu mulai melamun lagi sambil menopang agu dengan kedua tangannya. Pikirannya baru kembali ke dunia nyata setelah beberapa kali dipanggil teman sebangkunya, membereskan buku dan peralatan tulis menulisnya pun terasa berat.

Sakura berusaha mengusir kekesalannya dengan bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang berkerumun di depan pintu. Tadinya dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, sampai dia melihat sendiri objek yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tak seperti biasanya, pemuda itu menunggunya sambil bersandar di dinding luar pintu kelas Sakura. Bukannya Sakura terlalu percaya diri, memangnya siapa lagi yang ingin ditemui Uchiha Sasuke di sini?

Bisik-bisik dari teman sekelasnya yang didominasi perempuan sepertinya tak memberi pengaruh apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Mereka semua bertanya satu sama lain tentang perihal kedatangan murid jurusan musik ke Gedung Tari. Kunjungan yang sangat tak biasa.

Sakura mengambil tas sekolah dan tas yang berisi pakaiannya berlatih, lalu mendekati pemuda itu. Keriuhan di antara teman-temannya semakin ramai. Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya santai. Satu tangannya menarik _headset _dari telinga.

"Uchiha? Ada apa?"

"Aku ada urusan malam ini."

Dahi Sakura berkerut bingung. Baginya urusan Sasuke sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan kepentingannya. Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Maksudmu, kau ada urusan jadi tak bisa menemaniku pulang?"

"Hn."

Bagus, sekarang sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar ahli menafsirkan maksud kata "Hn" itu.

"Tak masalah, aku juga akan pulang lebih cepat. Ruangan yang biasa menjadi tempatku latihan sedang direnovasi." Sedetik kemudian dia merasa bingung kenapa harus menjelaskan sedetail itu pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka sama sekali mengabaikan teman-teman sekelas Sakura yang kini kompak mengintip dari balik pintu. Tak ada yang tahu sejak kapan kedua orang itu menjadi akrab.

"Karena itu wajahmu sedikit cemberut?"

"Eh?"

"Kesal karena tak bisa latihan?"

Mata Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali. Baiklah, jika dirinya adalah ahli tafsir, maka Uchiha Sasuke pastilah seorang cenayang.

Sasuke melirik jam tangan hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Dia berpikir sebentar sebelum berkata, "Ikut denganku."

"Ke mana?"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab melainkan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Mau tak mau Sakura berlari kecil mengejar langkah panjang Sasuke. Sementara itu, teman-temannya yang ditinggalkan di belakang mulai menyoraki mereka. Bahkan, beberapa sampai bersiul nyaring. Pemandangan langka melihat dua orang itu berjalan bersama. Entah seperti apa reaksi mereka kalau tahu sudah sebulan terakhir Uchiha Sasuke selalu menemani teman mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Temukan balerina remaja untuk malam ini.**

Dan Hidan menyeringai karena pesan yang masuk di ponselnya itu.

oOo

Sakura sama sekali tak tahu kalau di belakang Gedung Musik ada sebuah bangunan berbentuk segilima yang terbuat dari kaca. Bukan hanya dindingnya, tapi atapnya juga dari kaca. Tiang penyangga pada setiap sisi dan kerangka penyangga atap berwarna emas. Suasananya cukup rindang karena di sekelilingnya juga terdapat banyak pohon. Bangunan itu dikelilingi tumbuhan perdu setinggi dada orang dewasa. Sinar matahari senja yang berwarna kuning lolos dari halangan dedaunan, menembus dinding kaca, memberi kesan yang sangat elegan. Bangunan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi memberi kesan mendalam.

Inilah akibatnya kalau murid yang berbeda jurusan jarang berinteaksi. Mereka jadi tak tahu hal-hal menarik seperti ini. Sakura cukup takjub saat menemukan sebuah grand piano berwarna hitam berada di tengah ruangan, warna piano itu sangat kontras dengan lantai yang terbuat kayu berkualitas.

"Ah, aku mengerti, kau sering bermain piano di tempat ini?"

Rupanya bukan hanya dia yang memiliki izin khusus untuk berlatih.

Sasuke menarik kursi, tak lama kemudian dia sudah memainkan piano hitam itu. Sakura menggoyangkan kepalanya menikmati irama yang sedang mengalun. Kalau dia tak salah duga, ini pasti musik ciptaan pemuda itu sendiri. Karena entah kenapa, lantunan nada ini sangat menggambarkan Uchiha Sasuke. Penuh misteri sekaligus mengundang rasa ingin tahu.

"Waktuku hanya sampai jam enam," ucap pemuda itu setelah tuts terakhir ditekan.

Sakura menatap pria itu lembut. Sudut bibirnya mulai membentuk senyuman. Undangan berlatih yang implisit, sangat Sasuke. Pemuda itu mengantarnya ke toilet siswa yang ada di Gedung Musik untuk berganti pakaian.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, di mana aku bisa memutar musik untukku berlatih?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka telah kembali ke bangunan kaca tadi. Sakura tanpa canggung lagi langsung mengambil tempat sisi Sasuke. Tak ada lagi kursi lain di dalam ruangan itu selain kursi yang ada di depan piano. Ruangan itu bahkan tak berisi apa pun selain grand piano.

"Kau tinggal sebut saja mau lagu apa."

Kembali tatapan takjub dia lemparkan untuk lelaki itu. Untung saja teman-temannya tak ada di sini sekarang. Jika tidak, mereka semua pasti akan memekik histeris. Berlatih dengan diiringi permainan piano dari juara nasional? Dia pasti sedang diberkahi keberuntungan dari Dewi Fortuna sekarang.

"Kalau begitu terserah kau saja, aku akan menyesuaikan dengan lagumu."

Jemari lincah lelaki itu mulai menekan tuts piano. Sakura memejamkan matanya, menikmati nada-nada indah yang terjalin dari permainan jari pemuda itu.

E – D# – E

Dia kenal nada-nada awal tersebut.

Sebuah lagu yang sudah sangat familiar. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tidak salah lagi, ini Fur Elise milik Ludwig van Beethoven.

Tubuhnya mulai bergoyang pelan mengikuti irama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendengar Fur Elise, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan getaran seperti sekarang. Permainan piano Sasuke seperti memiliki daya magis tersendiri. Fur Elise adalah lagu yang cukup familiar buat siapa saja, hampir semua pianis pasti pernah memainkannya dan hampir semua orang di dunia pernah memainkannya. Tapi, bagi Sakura, tak semua orang bisa memainkan dengan penghayatan seperti ini.

Gadis itu bisa merasakan alam semesta yang menyatu dengan setiap nada yang terjalin. Embusan angin, gerakan dedaunan, sinar keemasan matahari, semua berpadu menjadi satu, melebur dalam setiap keindahan irama. Ada rasa tenang sekaligus sakit dalam lagu ini. Sakura tahu kalau Fur Elise adalah lagu yang menunjukkan rasa patah hati penciptanya. Rasa sakit itu tersampaikan dengan baik melalui lantunan indah irama yang dibawakan Sasuke. Indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Tanpa kata, dia sanggup meresapi semua maksud yang tak tersampaikan melalui lagu ini.

Lalu, gadis itu mulai bangkit berdiri. Tangan dan kakinya mulai bergerak. Pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi, Sasuke mulai mengimprovisasi permainannya. Dia tak lagi mengikuti rangkaian pada partitur Fur Elise. Dinamika lagu itu dia mainkan menurut _feeling-_nya sendiri. Aneh karena pikiran mereka seperti saling berkonspirasi. Sakura seperti tahu kapan tempo akan melambat, kapan tempo akan dipercepat. Jemari kakinya yang menjadi poros bergerak seirama dengan lantunan nada piano. Tangannya bergerak gemulai.

Dan Sasuke membuat klimaksnya sendiri, dia menambah tempo permainannya. Seolah mereka sudah saling terkoneksi, Sakura juga melakukan gerakan yang sulit. Kali ini hanya satu kakinya yang berjinjit sebagai tumpuan sementara kakinya yang lain sebagai penggerak untuk memutar tubuhnya. Lantunan musik dan putaran tubuh Sakura seperti sudah diatur sebelumnya, seolah mereka sudah bekerja sama selama bertahun-tahun. Seolah musik yang dimainkan Sasuke memang khusus hanya untuknya. Tepat saat permainan piano Sasuke berakhir, saat itu juga Sakura menyelesaikan putaran tubuhnya yang ke 32 tanpa putus sekali pun—kepuasan luar biasa karena berhasil melakukan 32 putaran _fouettes _dengan sempurna.

Pria itu menyunggingkan seringai tipis saat kedua telapak kaki Sakura sudah menapak lantai kayu. Tubuh gadis itu dibungkukkan, kedua tangannya terentang ke atas.

Tanpa ragu Sasuke memberikan _applause_.

Penghormatan gadis itu di akhir tariannya benar-benar membuatnya seperti seekor angsa anggun yang baru saja selesai menari.

"Wow!" Sakura menyandarkan tubuh depannya di sisi samping grand piano hitam itu. "Aku tak pernah merasakan suasana latihan seluar biasa ini." Dia bahkan sama sekali tak merasa letih walaupun tubuhnya bersimbah peluh.

"Hn."

"Kau hebat, Sasuke," pujinya tulus. "Kuakui, aku terbawa permainan pianomu."

"Begitu juga denganku."

Senyum gadis itu bertambah lebar. Ya, atmosfer tadi bukan hanya datang dari Sakura atau Sasuke sendiri, melainkan dari kombinasi keduanya.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Dulu Uchiha Obito suka memainkan piano untuk mengiringi tarian balet Nohara Rin di sini."

"Benarkah!?" Sakura memekik tak percaya. Nohara Rin adalah salah satu panutannya dalam menari, apalagi dia juga lulusan dari sekolah ini. Sayang, wanita itu meninggal dalam usia yang sangat muda bersama suaminya, Uchiha Obito. "Aku beruntung sekali kalau begitu," serunya yang masih terbawa suasana girang.

Sasuke kembali melirik arlojinya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Kembali Sasuke mengantarkannya untuk berganti baju di toilet Gedung Musik. Mereka berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah. Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi, kalau tidak mereka pasti akan kembali menjadi bahan pembicaraan.

Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini langkah kaki Sasuke terasa berat. Rasanya dia sudah berbuat kesalahan besar dengan tidak mengantar gadis itu sampai ke rumahnya.

oOo

Gang menuju ke rumahnya sudah terlihat. Sejak melangkah keluar dari halaman sekolah, hatinya terus berbunga-bunga. Siapa yang menyangka kalau dia akan berlatih di tempat di mana idolanya juga dulu berlatih? Benar-benar hal yang tak terduga. Belum lagi latihannya diiringi musik dari Sasuke. Semua yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar indah.

Gadis itu melompat turun dari pintu bus sambil bersenandung kecil. Sesampainya di rumah dia harus menceritakan pengalaman ini kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Nanananana~ lalala—"

Senandungnya tak pernah terselesaikan karena mendadak ada yang menyergapnya dari belakang. Sakura sempat merontak, akan tetapi orang itu sudah membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan. Dia tak sempat melihat siapa pelakunya. Yang dia tahu hanya kesadarannya mendadak menipis ...

... dan gelap.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Jam sepuluh malam, semua persiapan sudah sempurna. Mereka bertemu di hotel mewah milik Uchiha Madara. Penjagaan dilakukan dengan sangat ketat. Uchiwa-gumi telah bekerja sama dengan kepala kepolisian wilayah setempat agar pertemuan ini tak diketahui pihak luar.

Jamuan lezat yang akan dihidangkan sudah siap. Pun anggur dari tahun 1930 juga telah disiapkan untuk memuaskan lidah para tamu.

Mereka yang bekerja melakukan segala sesuatunya secara senyap dan rahasia.

Semua yang berjaga malam ini bukan anak buah sembarangan. Mereka adalah orang kepercayaan. Bahkan yang mengantarkan tamu dari lokasi parkir hotel yang ada di bawah tanah ke ruang pertemuan yang berada di lantai teratas hotel adalah kedua putra Uchiha Fugaku sendiri, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Itachi. Malam ini semua Uchiha turun tangan langsung demi menyukseskan strategi _Oyabun _mereka.

"Ngh." Sakura meringis sambil memegang pelipisnya. Matanya membuka perlahan. Asing, itulah kata pertama yang timbul di benaknya. Mulai dari langit-langit kamar yang sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya. Dia menggunakan kedua tangan untuk membantunya bangkit. Padangannya diedarkan ke sekeliling. Dia tak tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang.

"Sudah bangun rupanya."

Pintu yang terbuka menunjukkan sosok Hidan bersama seorang wanita berambut biru pendek.

"Hidan-senpai?"

"Segera siapakan semuanya, Konan," ucap Hidan tanpa memedulikan tatapan Sakura yang bingung sekaligus penuh tanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu menanggguk. Dia memegang jubah berwaran merah yang terbuat dari sutra mahal.

"Hidan-senpai?"

Hidan menampilkan senyum mengejek. "Kau sering sekali memperlakukan aku dengan buruk. Maka, aku memutuskan untuk memberimu pelajaran. Kau akan menari telanjang di depan banyak pria tua hidung belang!" Dan meledaklah tawa Hidan. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa melecehkan yang penuh dengan ejekan.

Sakura memantung. Tengkuknya merasa dingin seketika. Bohong, kan?

Dia melompat dari atas tempat tidur, tapi Hidan lebih gesit. Dia menangkap pinggang gadis itu dan membantingnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Kedua tangan Sakura direntangkan, pemuda itu lalu mengunkunginya, tangan kasar Hidan mencengkeram kedua siku tangan gadis itu. "Sebelum mereka menikmatimu, aku sudah cukup puas melucuti semua pakaianmu sebentar lagi dan melihat tubuh polosmu tanpa ditutupi apa pun!" Kembali dia menertawakan Sakura seolah gadis itu adalah perempuan hina.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang karena terlalu takut. Dia bergidik jijik saat pria itu menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati pipinya. Benda kenyal dan berlendir itu mulai bergerak membasahi kulitnya.

"Argh!"

Sakura sekuat tenaga mendorong kepalanya ke depan untuk menggantam kepala Hidan. Cukup kencang sehingga pemuda itu memekik kesakitan. Darah segar mengucur dari bagian tengah bibir bawahnya, rupanya ayunan kepala Sakura tepat mengenai bagian itu.

Sakura juga merasakan perih pada dahinya. Ah, sudah pasti dahinya juga ikut terluka.

"PEREMPUAN SIALAN!" Hidan berusaha mencekik lehernya sekarang

"Cukup, Hidan! Dia bukan santapanmu!" Suara tegas Konan menghentikannya. Bukan hanya itu, moncong pistol yang dipegang Konan sudah menyapa punggungnya. Dipaksanya Hidan untuk menyingkir. Wanita muda itu juga mendelik tak suka karena luka kecil pada pelipis Sakura. "Kau memang bodoh!" umpatnya pada Hidan. Kali ini ujung pistol dia arahkan tepat di pangkal hidung Sakura. "Ganti bajumu dengan jubah ini sekarang, atau kau mati. Jangan berisik atau menimbulkan suara apa pun, dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Kepalamu akan kuhancurkan kalau kau mencoba melakukannya."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Kursi yang berada di sekitar meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah terisi penuh. Kecuali satu kursi yang berada di ujung meja. Kursi untuk _Oyabun _Uchiwa-gumi. Orang-orang itu berdiri saat Madara memasuki ruangan bersama Fugaku. Mereka kembali duduk setelah saling memberi hormat.

Madara memerhatikan satu persatu tamunya. Semua yang dia harapkan hadir sudah memenuhi undangannya. Beberapa politisi seperti menteri dan anggota parlemen, dua orang petinggi kepolisian pusat, hakim-hakim, serta para jaksa yang berada di bawah kekuasaannya. Setelah ini dia berniat mengadakan pertemuan lanjutan dengan pemimpin kelompok _yakuza_ lain yang berafiliasi dengan Uchiwa-gumi.

"Kalian tentu tahu kenapa Madara-sama melakukan pertemuan hari ini." Fugaku yang berdiri di samping kanan Madara memulai pembicaraan. "Ini semua terkait wacana mengenai UU Anti Yakuza. Mungkin para politisi kita ini bisa memberi penjelasan terkait hal tersebut?"

Para politisi yang duduknya sederet saling melemparkan pandangan. Ludah pun sulit ditelan sekarang. Sejak awal atmosfer ruangan memang sudah menunjukkan adanya ketegangan. "Itu usul dari perdana menteri. Beliau menilai aktivitas _yakuza _mulai meresahkan," ucap seorang pria botak yang memiliki tubuh tambun.

"Madara-sama tidak mau berbasa-basi. Kalian harus melakukan sesuatu agar wacana itu tidak disetujui di tingkat parlemen. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua tak punya jawaban lain selain setuju. Uchiha Madara menyeringai tipis karena kepatuhan mereka. Dia memegang semua rahasia orang-orang itu, mereka semua berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Jangan tegang seperti itu." Suara Madara sangat tenang, raut wajahnya bahkan tak menunjukkan adanya kekhawatiran. "Kalian semua adalah mitraku yang berharga. Karena itu, kuharap kalian semua baik politisi, kepolisian, hakim, dan jaksa bisa bekerja sama untuk menggagalkan UU Anti Yakuza. Saya dan beberapa teman saya tentu tak akan melupakan jasa kalian."

Pria botak tadi kembali berucap, "Anda tak perlu khawatir. Kesetiaan kami masih menjadi milik Anda."

"Hn." Madara kembali menatap satu persatu tamunya. "Saya senang kita bisa saling mengerti keinginan satu sama lain. Bukankah ini bagus karena tidak membuang waktu kita?"

Ketegangan tadi mulai mencair. Orang-orang itu menganggukan kepalanya, mereka mulai tersenyum dan tertawa. Tapi, dalam hati, ketakutan itu masih ada. Kalau usaha mereka gagal, maka Uchiha Madara pasti akan lansung menghancurkan mereka.

"Sebagai hadiah, kami akan memberikan jamuan dan sesuatu yang pasti akan memuaskan kalian."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Sakura meremas jubah merah itu erat. Hanya jubah itulah yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya sekarang. Dia benar-benar tak bisa kabur, penjaga berada di mana-mana. Dia sama sekali tak menemukan kesempatan untuk kabur. Di depannya dua orang berjaga. Di kirinya ada konan, di kanannya ada Hidan. Di belakang masih ada dua orang lagi. Merekas semua memakai setelan jas serba hitam. Tidak hanya itu, di dalam lift juga ada satu penjaga. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang-orang ini?

"Kau penari balet yang cukup menjanjukan, kan?" Hidan mulai mengganggunya lagi. "Kau akan menunjukkan kemampuanmu tanpa busana. Aku ingin sekali menjadi salah satu di antara mereka."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perih. Tapi, tak seperih yang dirasakan batinnya.

Bukankah baru tadi sore dia merasa hidupnya sungguh beruntung?

Cepat sekali roda kehidupannya berputar.

"Ooh, jangan menangis, Sayang," ejek Hidan lagi. "Waktumu hanya sampai lift ini berhenti."

Kalau saja bisa, dia ingin mengambil pistol salah satu penjaga dan menembakkannya di kepala Hidan sekarang juga. Air matanya bahkan tak sanggup lagi ditahan karena terlalu kesal.

Keresahannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat pintu lift terbuka. Dia bahkan tak tahu mereka sekarang berada di lantai berapa. Sakura bahkan nyaris percaya kalau kesempatannya untuk lolos adalah nol. Dia hanyalah remaja yang tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

Mendekati ruangan yang dituju, mata gadis itu melebar. Saraf-sarafnya bereaksi melihat orang yang dia kenal sedang berjaga di depan pintu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sedang apa dia di sana?

Tampaknya bukan hanya dia yang kaget setengah mati, tapi pemuda itu juga sama kaget dengan dirinya.

Hidan menahan tawanya melihat interaksi kedua orang itu.

"Aku yang membawanya," ujar Hidan bangga di depan kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

Itachi tak mengerti akan reaksi adiknya. Putra bungsu Fugaku itu terpaku, sorot matanya seperti tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihat. Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dia menemukan reaksi yang sama dengan gadis berjubah merah yang sedang dikawal.

_Tolong._

Mulut Sakura membentuk isyarat itu saat melewati Sasuke. Pintu telah terbuka, Konan menariknya masuk bersama Hidan dan penjaga yang mengawalnya sejak tadi.

Demi Tuhan, semoga kesempatannya masih ada!

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" Itachi tak pernah mendapati adiknya _shock _seperti ini. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" panggilnya berkali-kali.

Sasuke seperti belum berhasil keluar sepenuhnya dari keterkejutannya tadi. "Nii-san," panggilnya pelan. "Ayo kita bawa dia keluar. Madara-sama akan membunuh semua orang kalau kita terlambat."

Kening Itachi berkerut menadakan dia sama sekali tak paham dengan ucapan adiknya. "Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Yang ada kita yang dihukum karena menghalangi kesenangan mereka."

"Nii-san." Sasuke mencengkeram lengan kakaknya. "Kemungkinan besar dia cucu _Oyabun _yang hilang."

Kali ini giliran Itachi yang terkejut. Dia masih belum bisa memercayai ucapan adiknya. "Dari mana kautahu?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Ada tanda tujuh bintang berbentuk lingkaran di tengah punggungnya."

Itachi masih belum bisa memercayai pendengarannya.

"Waktu itu aku ada urusan dengan guru di Gedung Tari, mereka memintaku membuatkan lagu untuk pertunjukkan. Aku melewati ruangan tempat dia biasanya latihan. Pintunya terbuka. Saat itu aku ... tak sengaja melihatnya mengganti baju di ruangan itu. Dia membelakangiku, makanya aku bisa melihat tanda lingkaran bintang yang menjadi ciri khas keturunan _Oyabun_."

Itachi menyentuh keningnya dengan tangan, dia lemas. Kalau itu benar? Astaga, dia tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Bagaimana kalau gadis itu membuka jubahnya dan mulai menari? Lalu, Madara-sama melihat tanda lahir yang ada di punggungnya. Tidak, dia tak bisa membayangkan semurka apa pemimpinnya itu.

"Sasuke," seru pria berambut panjang itu. "Ayo kita keluarkan dia."

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Wajah pria-pria hidung belang itu langsung berseri ketika Sakura memasuki ruangan. Anak dara yang masih polos, tak tersentuh. Barang bagus yang sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan.

Madara tak berselera dengan pertunjukkan seperti ini. Dia memilih untuk bertahan sebentar kemudian dia akan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang mau bersenang-senang dengan anak gadis itu.

"Dari mana mereka mendapatkan gadis semulus ini?"

Celetukan itu membuat Madara mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis berjubah merah itu terlihat jelas sangat ketakutan. Namun, yang dia lihat adalah Rin—menantunya—yang sedang ketakutan. Tidak mungkin, anak dan menantunya telah lama tiada. Mungkin saja gadis itu hanya kebetulan mirip.

"Ayo, Sayang, buka jubah itu."

Konan mendorong Sakura agar berpindah ke tengah ruangan.

"Perlihatkan tubuhmu pada kami."

"Sssshh ... aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa nikmatnya merasakan liang surgamu!"

"Dadanya pasti montok, aku ingin menggenggamnya. Pasti itu empuk dan kenyal."

Pelecehan! Demi Tuhan, Sakura ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, berteriak sekuatnya. Matanya mulai berair. Mereka orang yang tak punya hati. Bahkan keempat penjaga dan Hidan juga ikut menyeringai. Pikiran mereka sudah dipenuhi hal-hal kotor. Para lelaki hidung belang masih setia meneriakinya.

"Ayo, Nak, buka jubah dan menarilah, liukkan tubuh telanjangmu hahaha!"

"Rasanya pasti luar biasa saat kakinya melingkari pinggang kita."

"Aaaah, aku jadi ingin meremas bokongnya."

Apa dosanya sampai dia harus menanggung semua ini? Hanya dengan kata-kata mereka sukses mengoyak harga dirinya. Dia bukan gadis yang sengaja ingin menjual tubuhnya. Dia ingin keluar dari sini.

"Aaah, Sayang, kau terlalu lama."

"Lihat, dia menangis. Aku jadi ingin menjilati air matanya."

Mereka busuk! Mereka terkutuk! Mereka tak lebih rendah dari sampah! Biar saja dia ditembak mati, dia tak akan membuka jubah itu. Dia tak akan memperlihatkan tubuhnya pada hidung belang seperti mereka!

oOo

seorang penjaga membuka pintu karena ada ketukan dari luar. Wajah ramah Itachi muncul dibalik celah kecil pintu.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan ayahku," kata Itachi.

"Maaf, tapi itu tak bisa."

"Bisa," sela Sasuke.

**BRUK!**

Tak lama kemudian penjaga itu sudah jatuh. Sasuke tanpa ragu sedikit pun menembak perut penjaga itu dengan pistol yang sudah dipasang alat peredam suara. Semua orang di dalam panik akibat kejadian tersebut. Itachi menendang pintu. Sebelum penjaga yang lain mulai mengambil tindakan, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah lebih dahulu menembak tangan mereka yang hendak mengambil pistol. Beberapa desingan lagi terdengar, kali ini paha ketiga penjaga itu yang ditembak secara beruntun oleh Itachi dan Sasuke sehingga mereka bertiga ambruk.

Itachi dengan kedua tangannya langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Konan dan Hidan.

"Itachi! Sasuke! Apa-apaan ini!?" teriak Fugaku murka.

Sasuke memaksa masuk ke dalam, melewati Hidan dan Konan yang tak bisa berbuat apa pun di bawah ancaman pistol Itachi.

Suara orang yang berlari di lorong mulai terdengar. Penjaga lain segera melesat ke ruang pertemuan karena mendengar keributan yang terjadi. Mereka harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat!

Sakura tak menunggu lama untuk segera berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda itu menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat dengan sebelah tangan.

"SASUKE!"

Itachi mendecih saat mendengar suara kokangan pistol dari belakang tubuhnya. _Shit!_ Penjaga lainnya sudah datang. Tak ada waktu lagi, Sasuke harus segera mengatakan semuanya pada Madara. Sekitar delapan orang penjaga masuk, mereka mengelilingi ruangan dan menodongkan pistol pada Sasuke.

Fugaku sendiri sudah dipenuhi angkara murka. Berani sekali kedua anaknya mengacau di pertemuan penting seperti ini?

"Madara-sama, tolong bebaskan dia."

"SASUKE!" bentak Fugaku murka, dia bahkan sudah mengeluarkan pistol yang berada di balik jasnya.

"Dia cucu Anda!"

Mereka semua tak bersuara. Semua mata kini terfokus pada kedua insan tersebut.

Sakura pun sangat terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja diteriakkan Sasuke. Dia yang tadi menenggelamkan wajah di dada Sasuke kini mengangkat wajahnya. Ditatapnya Sasuke. Sorot matanya meminta penjelasan. Dia bahkan terlalu terkejut sampai tak bisa bersuara.

"Dia cucu Anda!"

Jubah bagian belakangnya ditarik Sasuke turun. Punggung putihnya mulai terlihat sampai akhirnya tanda tujuh bintang yang tersusun membentuk lingkaran lingkaran itu dapat dilihat semua orang.

Madara yang sedari tadi belum bersuara sekarang memejamkan matanya. Tanda lingkaran bintang adalah bukti sahih keturunan langsung _Oyabun _Uchiwa-gumi. Tanda bintang itu tak bisa ditiru karena di dalam tanda bintang itu masih ada pola abstrak.

Cucunya yang dia cari sejak lama ternyata ditemukan dengan cara seperti ini. Tak ada keraguan karena tanda itu hanya dimiliki oleh garis keturunan yang sama dengannya. Diturunkan turun temurun. Bahkan, tidak semua Uchiha pernah melihat tanda itu. Hanya Keturunan _Oyabun _yang bisa memilikinya.

"Siapa yang membawanya ke sini?" suaranya sangat tenang, namun dalam. Namun, wajah kaku itu memancarkan kemurkaan yang luar biasa.

Pistol yang ditodongkan di belakang tubuh Itachi sudah diturunkan.

"Hidan yang membawanya," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Ti-tidak, i-ini pasti salah paham, sa-saya—" Wajah Hidan memucat seketika.

Sasuke kembali membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Gadis itu tak boleh melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang sebentar lagi bisa terjadi.

"Konan?"

"Ya, Madara-sama."

"Apa masih ada yang dilakukan Hidan?"

"Dia memaksa gadis itu menggati baju seragam dengan jubah itu di hadapannya."

Maka tak ada lagi pengampunan. Tamatlah riwayat Hidan hari itu.

"Fugaku, berikan pistolmu."

Kemarahan Madara sudah di ubun-ubun. Itachi dan beberapa penjaga memaksanya untuk berlutut. Hidan sudah tak bisa memohon pengampunan. Dia pasti mati. Tak ada penebusan dosa untuknya.

"Lancang sekali matamu melihat tubuh cucuku!"

"AAAAAKKH!" Hidan berteriak kencang saat satu peluru menembus matanya. Kedua tangannya memegang mata kanan yang sudah tertembak itu. Tubuhnya terguling-guling. Sakitnya tak terbayangkan. Darah terus mengucur seperti air keran. Madara beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekati Hidan yang sudah pasti akan menemui ajalnya sebentar lagi. Dia menggulingkan tubuh Hidan dengan kaki sampai tubuh pemuda itu yang tadinya tengkurap kembali berbalik ke arahnya. Dua orang penjaga memegang tangan Hidan. Madara tanpa ampun menginjak lehernya, moncong pistol kembali diarahkan ke wajah pemuda itu. "AAAAAKH!" peluru kedua menembus matanya yang satu lagi. Kedua peluru itu sukses bersarang di dalam kepalanya. Tubuh Hidan menggelepar beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya tewas.

"Sasuke, bawa cucuku ke rumah utama," perintahnya dingin.

"Baik, Madara-sama."

Sasuke langsung memosisikan tangannya di bahu dan lutut gadis itu, menggendongnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Sakura belum mau membuka matanya. Dia tak berani melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Yang ada di sana pasti lebih mengerikan dibanding imajinasinya.

Kali ini pria paruh baya itu berbalik melihat orang-orang yang tadi mengeluarkan ucapan yang melecehkan cucunya. "Aku masih ingat kalian semua tadi meneriakkan hal senonoh pada cucuku."

Kali ini tak ada yang tak ngeri. Uchiha Madara benar-benar murka sekarang.

"Bawakan katana ke sini." Seorang penjaga berlari keluar. "Aku sendiri yang akan memotong lidah kalian. Kurang aja sekali kalian mengatakan hal kotor itu pada cucuku! Aku melupakan kesepakatan kita malam ini. Semua yang mengusik keluargaku harus mati!"

Memohon pun sudah tak ada gunanya. Karena semuanya sudah terlambat. Berlutut, bersujud, mencium kaki Madara pun tak akan membuat murkanya hilang. Belasan tahun dia mencari cucunya. Dan tadi, di hadapan matanya sendiri dia diperlakukan seperti itu! Mereka semua tidak pantas mendapatkan pengampunan!

Tak ada yang bisa lolos. Satu orang penjaga menahan satu orang. Mereka dipaksa duduk berlutut. Madara dengan bengisnya menarik lidah satu persatu dari mereka dan memotongnya tanpa ampun menggunakan katana. Dia yang tak pernah turun langsung menyelesaikan masalah akhirnya harus kembali membuat tangannya berlumuran darah. Belum puas, dia sendiri yang menembak kepala mereka, menghacurkan mereka tanpa ampun. Dia baru puas setelah kepala orang-orang itu berubah menjadi bubur darah dengan isi orak yang berceceran.

"Fugaku, hotel ini masih atas nama pihak ketiga?"

"Ya."

"Aktivitas kita hari ini apa ada yang tahu?"

"Tidak ada, Madara-sama."

"Bakar lantai ini, terutama ruangan ini, dan ciptakan skenario kalau mereka sedang melakukan konspirasi untuk melawan pemerintah."

"Baik, Madara-sama."

Murka Madara sepertinya mulai surut. Mereka adalah Uchiwa-gumi, dan mereka akan membalas berkali-kali lipat semua yang menjadi pengganggu. Apalagi yang mereka usik adalah cucu _Oyabun_ yang hilang selama ini. Sopir, _bodyguard_, dan semua yang mengawal orang-orang tadi juga ikut dihabisi. Mayat mereka langsung dibawa dan dibuang di tempat yang tak diketahui.

Saat mobil Madara meninggalkan hotel di tengah malam itu, kobaran api sudah mulai memangsa lantai teratas gedung.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan Sasuke memberitahunya beberapa hal.

_Dia adalah putri Uchiha Obito dan Nohara Rin yang hilang._

_Dia cucu tunggal Uchiha Madara._

_Dan keluarganya adalah yakuza kelas kakap._

.

Semua hal itu mengusiknya. Sasuke membawanya ke sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Pelayan wanita datang dan mulai mengurusnya dengan baik. Mereka memberikannya semua yang terbaik. Tapi, semua masih membingungkan. Demi apa pun, dia bahkan tak tahu kalau Uchiha adalah keluarga yang mengelola kelompok _yakuza _Uchiwa-gumi.

Apa yang harus dia katakan pada orangtua yang sudah membesarkannya?

Bagaimana dia harus bereaksi di depan Uchiha Madara?

Pria itu kakeknya?

Jujur saja dia sangat takut karena menyaksikan pembantaian tadi, walau hanya mendengar suaranya saja. Dia terlalu takut membuka mata untuk menyaksikannya.

"Kau butuh istirahat."

Suara Sasuke sedikit menenangkannya. Hanya pemuda itu yang membuat kewarasannya masih bertahan. Segalanya terjadi terlalu tiba-tiba. Dia bisa mendadak gila kalau tak ada menopangnya.

Tadinya dia adalah Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis biasa yang bermimpi menjadi _prima ballerina assoluta_—tingkatan tertinggi penari balet. Orangtuanya adalah pekerja kantoran biasa. Dia seorang gadis sederhana dengan impian yang tinggi.

Sekarang, dia adalah cucu pemimpin kelompok _yakuza _yang paling berkuasa. Dia tak akan bisa leluasa bergerak setelah ini karena musuh keluarganya pasti banyak. Dia sudah masuk ke dunia lain, bukan dunia di mana dia berada selama ini. Impiannya ... tidak, tolong katakan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi.

Sakura pun masih belum percaya kalau sekarang dia berada di atas ranjang empuk, memakai baju tidur berbentuk terusan panjang, bantalnya dari bulu angsa.

Semuanya memusingkan. Dia masih tak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Masih ada banyak hal yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia bisa meledak kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

"Ini, minum dulu obatmu," kata Sasuke sembari memberikan dua butir pil berwarna putih dan segelas air. Dokter keluarga telah memeriksanya tadi dan mengatakan kalau kondisi psikisnya yang masih belum tenang. Gadis itu terlalu _shock _akibat semua hal yang menimpanya.

Sakura meraih kedua benda itu. Setelah meminumnya, gadis itu mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong. Dia berbaring membelakangi Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di samping ranjang yang terasa terlalu besar buatnya.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan?" tanyanya sendu. Tangannya meremas bantal guling yang sedang dipeluk karena masih terbawa suasana ngeri.

"..."

"Saat aku tertidur pun kau tak akan pergi, kan?"

"..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tak akan."

Dia mengerti kebingungan gadis itu. Dia sangat memahaminya. Sasuke tak akan pergi ke mana pun. Dia akan tetap tinggal untuk menemani gadis itu. Saat bangun esok hari, semua hal yang terjadi hari ini akan mendapat penjelasan. Semua pertanyaan akan mendapat jawabannya. Semua akan mendapat penyelesaiannya.

Pengaruh obat penenang akan membuatnya tertidur. Saat ini biarkan gadis itu terlelap dengan satu kenyataan: dia bukan Haruno Sakura lagi melainkan Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Urusan rl benar-benar menyita waktu. Mungkin setelah ini saya mau hiatus dulu.

Sorry kalau nemu typo/misstypo, ngeceknya juga buru-buru tadi.

Terima kasih buat semua orang yang sudah baca/review/fave/follow.


	3. Special chapter

"Namamu dicoret dari pertunjukkan."

Selama beberapa detik Sakura hanya bisa diam, sama sekali tak memberikan reaksi atas ucapan gurunya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Kenapa?"

Dia memang tak masuk sekolah selama dua minggu terakhir—dengan alasan yang jelas—dan hal pertama yang dia dapatkan saat masuk adalah hal tak mengenakan tersebut.

"Inilah keputusannya," jawab Shizune-sensei.

"Dulu ada anak lain ada yang izin tak mengikuti latihan sepertiku, tapi dia masih diperbolehkan mengambil bagian dalam pertunjukkan," sanggah Sakura. Dia pikir keputusan seperti itu sangat tidak adil untuknya.

"Pertunjukkan seni sekolah ini adalah _event _tahunan yang sangat penting. Para guru yang menjadi penanggung jawab sepakat untuk tidak memberi toleransi pada peserta yang lalai."

"Tapi, _Sensei_, aku tidak lalai ... aku …." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau keputusan itu sudah tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi. Dia dicoret. Dia tak akan tampil.

Langkah gadis itu gontai. Dalam dua minggu dunianya jungkir balik. Semua perubahan yang terjadi pada hidup Sakura terjadi secepat bintang jatuh. Dia menjadi cucu seorang _Oyabun_ dalam sekali kedipan mata. Dan ternyata hal itulah yang membawa dampak paling besar untuknya. Belum lagi di kelas semua orang membicarakan tentang kebakaran yang menimpa salah satu hotel mewah dua minggu yang lalu. Kejadian itu memberikan reaksi besar pada seluruh negeri. Adanya kecurigaan tentang konspirasi segelintir orang menjadi _headline _di mana-mana. Rasanya hidup Sakura saat ini benar-benar dipenuhi kekacauan.

Sakura hanya bisa memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum setiap kali teman-temannya mengajak. pulang atau hanya sekadar menyapa. Gadis itu sendirian di dalam kelas, dipandanginya tas yang berisi pakaian untuk berlatih balet. Biasanya waktu sepulang sekolah selalu diisi dengan latihan, apalagi menjelang petunjukkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kelas. Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, sudah berada di sana. Mereka memang sepakat untuk bertemu setelah sekolah sudah agak sepi, Sakura akan menunggu sampai Sasuke menjemput. Semua ini dilakukan agar menghindari sorotan karena mereka berdua semakin sering terlihat bersama. Secara otomatis Sasuke kini bertindak sebagai pengawal pribadinya.

"Kau tidak latihan untuk pertunjukkan?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Siapa yang akan menemanimu nanti?"

Gadis itu merasakan sejuta kupu-kupu menari di dalam dadanya. Apa itu berarti Sasuke tidak mengikuti pertunjukkan karena dirinya? Latihan selalu diadakan setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Tidak mengikuti latihan berarti tidak ambil bagian dalam pertunjukkan.

Ada rasa senang sekaligus bersalah menghantamnya. Sasuke ….

"Ayo pulang," ucap Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Ya," sahut gadis itu.

Tak dapat mengikuti pertunjukkan adalah sebuah pukulan, tapi dia harus kuat. Sakura sudah merenung sepanjang hari. Gurunya pasti sudah mendapat informasi dari pihak Uchiha. Dan dia tahu kakeknya termasuk pihak yang dicurigai terkait kasus terbakarnya hotel itu. Setidaknya saat ini Sakura mulai paham kenapa dia tak boleh tersorot.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini

Warning: AU, typo, OOC

.

.

.

Impian Haruno Sakura adalah menjadi _prima ballerina assoluta_. Tapi, sepertinya impian itu tak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan karena dia harus terlibat dengan dunia _yakuza_. Terlebih dia memiliki hubungan dengan Uchiha Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka disambut oleh ibu Sasuke begitu tiba di rumah. Sudah seminggu lebih, tapi dia masih belum terbiasa dengan kediaman besar tersebut. Sakura merasa tak bebas. Terlalu banyak orang. Mulai dari pelayan, anak buah kakeknya, tamu-tamu yang berkunjung. Seolah Sakura tak memiliki ruang gerak yang leluasa, untung saja dia masih bisa diam-diam menari di dalam kamar. Lebih hampa lagi karena Sasuke tak bisa sering-sering menemaninya.

Pria itu langsung pergi setelah memastikan Sakura sudah sampai dengan selamat di rumah.

"Sakura, hari ini Bibi tak bisa menemanimu merangkai bunga, Bibi akan ke luar kota malam ini," ujar Mikoto ketika mereka telah berada di dalam kamar Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Dia punya hak apa untuk melarang? Bibi Mikoto selama ini sudah begitu baik padanya, menemaninya, membantunya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, mengajarinya tata krama _ a la_ Uchiha.

Uchiha, ya. Jika di sekolah dia adalah Haruno Sakura, maka di sini dia adalah Nona Uchiha, satu-satunya cucu _Oyabun_. Di sekolah tak ada seorang pun yang tahu soal status barunya (kecuali orang-orang yang bekerja sama atau menjadi bawahan kakeknya), tapi di sini dia sangat dihormati.

"Bibi," panggil Sakura. Gadis itu meletakan tasnya di atas kasur. Dia menerawang sebentar sebelum mengatakan, "Apa Kakek tak menyayangiku? Maksudku, dia tidak terlihat peduli padaku. Aku bahkan hampir tak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Mikoto tersenyum maklum. Wanita itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang Sakura, tangannya digerakan memanggil gadis itu. "Kau sepertinya belum mengenal watak para pria Uchiha, ya, Sakura."

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ya, dia memang masih baru di sini sehingga dia belum tahu seluk beluk keluarganya sendiri. Bukan salahnya kalau dia besar dalam situasi yang berbeda dengan yang dihadapinya sekarang.

"Pria Uchiha jarang menunjukkan kasih sayangnya, tapi saat mereka menunjukkannya, kau tak akan melupakan hal tersebut seumur hidup. Mengeksekusi Hidan, menemui orangtua angkatmu, mengurus berkasmu, mencari tahu seperti apa kedihidupanmu selama ini, semua itu bisa dilakukan hanya dengan sekali perintah. Tapi, _Oyabun _melakukan semuanya sendiri. Beliau tidak pernah turun langsung jika yang dihadapi bukanlah hal penting. Apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berada dalam situasi genting."

Penjelasan panjang itu membuat Sakura merasakan getaran asing. Apa itu berarti kalau Bibi Mikoto hendak mengatakan kalau kakeknya menyayanginya? Apakah pria paruh baya itu hanya memperlihatkan kasih sayangnya dengan cara yang berbeda? Jadi, Sakura sangat penting untuk kakeknya, karena itu sang kakek sendirilah yang menangani segala urusan yang menyangkut dirinya. Semoga Bibi Mikoto tidak membohonginya karena dia akan sangat kecewa kalau semua itu tidak benar.

Sakura juga tak buta atau tuli, saat ini sedang gencar-gencarnya kampanye anti _yakuza _di mana-mana. Sedikit banyak dia mengerti kondisi lingkungannya sedang tak kondusif. Sakura berusaha untuk memaklumi penyebab sang kakek tak kunjung menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Paling tidak ada Sasuke yang sering menemaninya kala pria itu senggang.

"Bibi Mikoto …." Sakura terlihat sedikit tak yakin untuk melanjutkan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Mengenai Sasuke … dia ditugaskan Kakek untuk menjagaku atau itu …." Kembali dia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Mikoto tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kautanyakan saja sendiri pada Sasuke?"

Rona merah langsung menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Sakura. Ya ampun, itu pertanyaan konyol. Entah akan seperti apa wajah Sasuke jika Sakura menyodorinya pertanyaan tadi.

"Sakura, jangan lupa ... Sasuke juga pria Uchiha."

Sakura memang tak mengerti maksud bibinya, tapi dia tahu wanita itu sedang menggodanya sekarang. Wajah gadis itu semakin memanas.

"Sakura." Intonasi panggilan itu berubah. Suara Mikoto menjadi lebih serius. "Jangan terkejut kalau suatu saat kau akan dijodohkan."

Gadis itu terpeanjat. Dia terdiam selama beberapa lama. Ekspresi diamnya memancarkan kecemasan yang tak dapat ditahan. Sepertinya dia memang perlu mengenal lebih dalam tentang dunia yang ditinggalinya sekarang.

.

.

.  
oOo

.

.

.

Madara tersenyum sinis seusai membaca koran hari itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum UU Anti Yakuza disahkan. Politisi yang dia bunuh waktu itu adalah orang-orang yang paling gencar menolak pengesahan undang-undang tersebut. Bagai pedang bermata dua, sekarang kelompoknya dihadapkan pada situasi sulit. Belum lagi kelompok-kelompok lain mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melawannya—mengingat yang menjadi korban kemurkaannya tempo hari juga berasal dari perwakilan sekutunya.

Bak _boomerang_, saat ini Uchiwa-gumi sedang dihadapkan pada posisi sulit. Tapi, bukan Uchiwa-gumi namanya jika tak memiliki rencana cadangan. Dahan pohon yang kuat memang akan bergoyang jika ditiup angin, tapi akarnya tak akan goyah.

"Fugaku, bagaimana perkembangan _plan b_?"

"Semua prediksi kita di masa lalu terbukti. Masalah pembelian saham kasino di luar negeri sudah beres. Uang kita memang sudah berkurang drastis sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu karena rencana ini, tapi kasino tetaplah kasino, perputaran uang di dalamnya sangat cepat. Saya yakin kita akan mendapat berkali-kali lipat dibandingkan dengan yang kita keluarkan."

Salah satu alasan Fugaku mulai dijauhi sekutunya adalah karena mereka mencium neraca keuangan Uchiwa-gumi mulai timpang. Informan mereka menginformasikan bahwa Uchiwa-gumi telah kehilangan uang dalam jumlah yang besar. Banyak yang menyangka kelompok kuat ini telah merugi. Kekuatan finansial juga menjadi tolok ukur kekuatan sebuah kelompok _yakuza. _Uchiwa-gumi menuju ambang kebangkrutan, begitulah prediksinya. Oleh karena itu, banyak kelompok yang tak ragu meninggalkannya akhir-akhir ini. Namun, mereka tak tahu kalau Uchiwa-gumi sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu sudah menancapkan kukunya ke luar negeri. Kemampuan memprediksi kondisi keamanan dan ancamanlah yang membuat Madara nekat kehilangan uangnya dalam jumlah besar. Sekarang semua terbayar, Uchiwa-gumi sepertinya telah siap menghadapi UU Anti Yakuza yang sudah pasti membatasi pergerakan kelompok _yakuza_.

"Bagus." Madara menautkan jemarinya, kedua siku tangannya mendarat di permukaan meja. "Ada perkembangan mengenai kasus pembakaran hotel?"

"Polisi masih menyelidikinya, tapi Komisaris Sarutobi mamastikan kalau nama Anda bersih dari kecurigaan. Spekulasi yang berkembang di masyarakat juga sesuai dengan rencana, orang banyak percaya kebakaran itu adalah jebakan untuk pihak-pihak yang ingin melakukan kudeta, ada juga yang meyakini bahwa ini ada kaitannya dengan undang-undang yang sedang menjadi polemik."

Madara berpikir sejenak, dagunya dia sandarkan pada jemari tangannya yang masih bertaut. "Bagus, masyarakat pasti mengembangkan opini pembakaran itu ada hubungannya dengan undang-undang. Mengingat politisi yang menjadi korban berada di pihak yang kontra, bisa jadi malah pihak yang pro undang-undang yang mendapat tudingan miring. Sampai di sini kita masih aman."

"Madara-sama, masalah utama kita adalah langkah yang harus kita ambil kalau undang-undang itu akan disahkan dan kelompok yang murka karena anggotanya ikut tewas."

"Aku lebih mengkhawatirkan poin keduamu ... kita harus membereskan semuanya pada pertemuan besok."

Madara tak bisa menyangkal kalau sekutunya akan marah karena anggotanya tewas di tangan pria itu. Dia pun tak menampik kalau ada sekutunya yang bergabung dengan pihak musuh. Besok adalah penentuannya. Dia akan melihat mana yang benar-benar sekutunya dan mana yang sudah berubah menjadi musuh.

"Fugaku ... menurutmu siapa yang paling pas menjadi penggantiku?"

"Saya belum menemukan seseorang dengan kualitas yang mendekati kepemimpinan Anda." Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Uchiha Fugaku, dia dihadapkan pada pertanyaan seperti itu. Selama ini dia mengabdi dengan setia, seluruh loyalitasnya dia berikan pada Uchiwa-gumi, tak pernah sekali pun terbersit pikiran mengenai siapa pengganti ketuanya.

"Janga merendah, Fugaku, kau punya anak-anak yang hebat. Generasi muda Uchiha juga punya banyak potensi."

"Saya tahu kalau Anda sudah berbicara empat mata dengan beberapa anak muda yang cukup potensial dan Anda sudah mengantongi calon yang paling mendekati kriteria seorang Oyabun. Namun, kita sama-sama tahu kalau dia lebih suka berada di lapangan daripada mengatur semuanya dari balik meja."

Madara tersenyum. Fugaku memang orang kepercayaannya. "Kurasa kita sepaham di sini. Kau benar, Itachilah yang paling mendekati potensi seorang _Oyabun_. Sayang sekali, dia tak suka memimpin dari puncak.

"Tapi, masih ada satu anak lagi yang belum berbicara empat mata denganku."

Tepat pada saat itu terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruangan Madara. Seorang pria berjas hitam masuk diikuti seorang pemuda. Uchiha Sasuke, putra bungsu Fugaku. Pemuda itu datang untuk memenuhi panggilan _Oyabun_-nya. Mengerti akan situasi, Fugaku dan pengawal tadi segera undur diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku sudah menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan ke beberapa orang. Dan aku mau menanyakan juga padamu."

Pemuda itu diam, menunggu pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan sang _Oyabun._

"Aku ingin tahu apa pendapatmu. Apa kausetuju kalau kita mulai berbisnis narkoba? Potensinya sangat bagus dan menguntungkan.

"Saya tidak setuju," jawab Sasuke lugas.

Madara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kelompok kita akan lebih mudah hancur jika kita ikut mengedarkan narkoba. Judi, minuman keras, prostitusi, semuanya sudah menjadi kebutuhan banyak orang. Polisi, hakim, jaksa, dan pihak terkait akan membantu jika kita mendapat masalah yang disebabkan ketiga hal tadi karena mereka juga menyukainya. Tapi, mereka akan mundur teratur jika kita bermasalah karena narkoba."

Persis seperti jawaban Itachi!

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kabar cucuku?" tanya pria itu berbasa-basi.

"Baik," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk pertolonganmu dulu."

"Saya tidak melakukannya untuk Anda atau pun Uchiwa-gumi."

"Begitukah?" Madara menajamkan tatapannya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. Madara mengamatinya dengan saksama, meneliti sampai ke hal terkecil yang dapat dia amati. Kalau memang benar, berarti Sasuke punya alasan lain. Pemuda itu adalah seorang Uchiha yang dikenal selalu fokus dan berhati-hati. Sasuke pasti menyembunyikan maksud lain. Madara tak mungkin lupa kalau Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui jadi diri cucunya. "Jadi, apa kau melakukannya untuk menguntungkan posisimu?"

Pria itu malah menyeringai tipis. "Saya ingin berada di puncak tertinggi."

Madara selalu menyukai bawahan berbakat dengan ambisi besar, apalagi jawaban Sasuke tentang bisnis narkoba sejalan dengan pikirannya. Sayang sekali, ambisinya yang melibatkan Sakura membuat pria paruh baya itu mencoret Sasuke dari daftar pewaris posisi _Oyabun_. Cucunya bukanlah alat untuk ambisi siapa pun.

"Tapi, dia terlalu berharga untuk diperalat."

Bocah sialan!

Terpaksa Madara harus kembali menghapus coretan tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bilang ayahmu tak usah menemaniku saat rapat nanti."

"Baik, Madara-sama."

"Kau yang menggantikannya."

"Baik."

Sasuke menatap lurus pria di hadapannya. Pertama kali selama belasan tahun hidupnya, dia akan mengikuti rapat dengan pemimpin kelompok _yakuza _lain. Apalagi, rapat kali ini akan sangat penting untuk kelangsungan Uchiwa-gumi ke depannya. Saat seperti ini _Oyabun _membutuhkan orang kepercayaannya dan Sasuke sama sekali tak berpengalaman. Tapi, dia paham kalau saat ini dia sudah melangkahi beberapa anak tangga sekaligus. Puncak tertinggi itu sudah semakin dekat.

"Kau boleh pergi, Sasuke. Persiapkan dirimu untuk rapat malam ini."

"Madara-sama."

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh saya meminjam puncak gedung ini besok? Dengan helipadnya sekalian. Saya mau memodifikasinya."

Madara memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Untuk hal yang sangat berharga."

Entah kenapa, Madara bisa menebak kalau hal ini ada kaitannya dengan Sakura. Sudah sejauh mana hubungan kedua orang itu? Boleh dibilang Madara tidak begitu tahu berapa lama Sasuke diam-diam menjaga cucunya. Selama dua minggu terakhir ini juga hanya Sasuke dan Mikoto yang menemani Sakura. Mau tak mau, pria tua itu mulai berspekulasi mengenai perkembangan hubungan mereka.

oOo

Rapat berlangsung sengit. Madara benar-benar kehilangan banyak sekutunya. Kematian pihak yang kontra akan semakin memuluskan pemerintah untuk mengesahkan UU Anti Yakuza. Mereka mendesaknya untuk memuluskan jalan masuknya narkoba dari Korea Utara. Sayang sekali, prinsip Madara sekokoh karang. Dia sama sekali tidak goyah. Kelompok lain seketika berubah menjadi rivalnya. Hanya segelintir yang bertahan, dan Madara berjanji kalau pihak yang setia padanya itu tak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Orang-orang bodoh itu tidak berpikir ke depan. Jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi, Madara sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Dia sudah memprediksi akan datangnya masa-masa kejatuhan seperti ini.

Setelah pertemuan itu berakhir, dia kembali ke kediamannya. Sudah terlalu larut untuk mematangkan strateginya.

Di rumah, cucunya, Uchiha Sakura, belum tidur. Gadis itu menonton siaran televisi di ruangan tempat Madara biasanya bersantai. Sakura langsung berdiri kala mendapati sang kakek memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kakek."

"Belum tidur?" tanya Madara yang tanpa peringatan langsung duduk di samping cucunya. Detik itu juga Sakura merasa sofa yang didudukinya tiba-tiba terasa begitu sempit.

"Aku menonton berita," jawab gadis itu sendu. "Maaf sudah membuat Kakek terlibat banyak masalah. Karena aku—"

"Kau ditemukan. Itulah yang paling penting."

Setelah menonton berita, mencari informasi di internet, menanyakan pada Mikoto, akhirnya Sakura mengerti akan kondisi keluarganya. Situasi sepelik ini memang tak memungkinkannya untuk menari di atas panggung. Dulu dia setuju saja dengan wacana pemerintah membatasi gerakan _yakuza_. Bahkan dia sendiri tak nyaman dengan keberadaan _yakuza _yang dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu keamanan. Sekarang, dia adakah bagian dari kelompok yang dulu mendapat pandangan negatif darinya. Hidup berputar begitu cepat, pelan-pelan Sakura sudah bisa menerima takdirnya.

Lalu, gadis itu menyadari satu hal. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Madara setelah sekian lama. Kesempatan langka yang mungkin saja tidak akan datang dua kali. "Aku sebenarnya menunggu Kakek ... sejak pindah ke sini aku belum sekali pun berbincang dengan Kakek."

"Ini sudah malam."

Pukul satu dini hari sudah terlalu larut untuk pertemuan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Kakek."

"Kakek tahu keadaanmu, apa yang kaulewati hari ini. Pelajaran apa, makanan apa yang kaumakan, jam berapa kau pulang sekolah, siapa saja yang kautemui hari ini, semua sudah kuketahui."

"Tapi, aku tak tahu kondisi kakek. Apa Kakek sudah makan malam, Kakek bertemu siapa, Kakek lelah atau tidak ... aku sama sekali tak tahu."

Madara menatap cucunya itu dalam. Gadis ini pasti merindukannya. Waktunya terlalu tersita pada pekerjaan sampai cucunya merasa terabaikan. "Baiklah ... kuanggap ini belum terlalu malam untuk perbincangan antara kakek dan cucunya."

Senyum lebar langsung tersungging dari bibir Sakura. Tak peduli besok dirinya akan terkantuk-kantuk di dalam kelas, waktu yang akan dilewatinya bersama Madara jauh lebih bernilai. Kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi dengan mudah.

Madara yang biasanya kaku memandang ramah cucunya, dibiarkannya gadis itu mengambil alih pembicaraan sesuka hatinya. Biasanya orang akan membiarkan Madara menjadi pengatur arah pembicaraan. Tapi, tidak kali ini. Senyum Sakura adalah hal paling menenangkan dalam kondisi pelik yang sedang Madara alami.

"Kakek, dengarkan aku," gerutu Sakura yang merasa fokus kakeknya berada di tempat lain.

Madara tertawa kecil. "Kakek terlalu senang melihatmu, makanya ucapanmu jadi tidak terdengar."

Gadis itu seketika tersipu, dia menyentuh tengkuknya, salah tingkah karena jawaban sang kakek. Sakura terdiam saat tangan kakeknya mendadak menyentuh rambutnya. Dia mengelus sebentar rambut merah muda sebahu itu.

"Uchiwa-gumi hanya akan dipimpin oleh seorang Uchiha. Dan tempatmu adalah di sisi _Oyabun_. Pihak lain yang ingin mengambil alih tempatku melalui kau hanya bisa memimpikannya saja, karena hal itu tidak akan kubiarkan terjadi." Pernyataan ambigu itu memang masih tidak dapat dimengerti maksudnya oleh Sakura sekarang. Namun, nanti di masa depan, di tahun-tahun yang akan datang, dia pasti akan memahaminya.

"Kakek …."

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan Sakura akhirnya bisa merasakan pelukan seorang kakek. Uchiha Madara, kakeknya, satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan darah dengannya saat ini. Lelaki paruh baya yang sangat dia rindukan. Batu besar yang menghimpit dadanya berubah menjadi serpihan debu yang beterbangan secara berlahan. Dia lega. Sangat lega. Sejak pertama kali datang hanya pelukan dari sang kakeklah yang paling Sakura inginkan. Tangan sang kakek masih kokoh. Pelukan Madara seperti menjanjikan perlindungan padanya. Untuk sesaat, semua keraguannya terusir.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

Tidur terlalu larut berdampak pada jam bangun Sakura di pagi hari. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membangunkannya dan membiarkannya tidur sampai siang. Gadis itu menatap lesu jam _digital_ di atas nakas yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Sudah terlalu terlambat untuk ke sekolah, dengan kata lain, dia bolos hari ini.

Kening gadis itu berkerut ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar di samping pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tidak ke sekolah, Sasuke?"

"Aku menunggumu bangun."

Ya ampun, sudah berapa lama Sasuke berada di sana? Jangan bilang kalau Sasuke sudah melihatnya tidur selama berjam-jam. Dia akan sangat malu kalau hal itu benar.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi."

"Ke mana?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kauingin menari?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

Sakura semakin tak mengerti, tapi dia mengangguk.

"Akan kuberikan panggung untukmu, jadi bersiaplah."

Gadis itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Dia melihat tepat di iris gelap itu, mencari kebohongan di sana ... dan dia tak menemukannya.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pemuda itu mengajaknya membeli baju balet baru. Bajunya harus semegah panggung yang disiapkan, dalih pria itu. Sakura mengikuti ke mana saja Sasuke membawanya. Kalau boleh jujur, dia kebingungan setengah mati. Bertanya pun percuma karena Sasuke sama sekali tak memberinya petunjuk apa-apa.

Sore harinya Sasuke membawa Sakura ke salon. Seakan semuanya telah dipersiapkan, orang-orang di salon segera mendandaninya sesuai perintah Sasuke. Proses yang memakan waktu beberapa jam itu memberikan hasil yang sangat menakjubkan, Sakura seperti balerina yang akan mementaskan Swan Lake yang sangat tersohor itu. Gaun putih itu sebatas dada, memamerkan bahunya yang mulus, dan mengembang di bagian atas lututnya.

Tingkah Sasuke semakin misterius karena pemuda itu mengikat mata Sakura dengan kain hitam. Bagus sekali, karena kali ini dia tak tahu ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya. Deru mesin mobil yang tertangkap inderanya sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia hanya dapat menebak beberapa tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan seperti membantunya turun dari mobil, naik lift bersama, menuntunnya menaiki tangga, membukakannya pintu. Dalam hatinya terus bertanya-tanya perihal tempat tujuan mereka. Sebenarnya, ke mana Sasuke akan membawanya?

Embusan angin menerpa kulitnya. Sedikit dingin. Kain penutup mata itu membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Sasuke, ini di mana?"

Bukannya menjawab, pria itu berpindah ke belakang tubuh Sakura. Pemuda itu membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata Sakura dengan perlahan. Gadis sangat terkejut saat mengamati sekelilingnya. Mereka berada di atas sebuah gedung yang sangat tinggi! Lebih tepatnya, posisi mereka berada di tengah landasan helikopter yang berlokasi di puncak gedung tersebut.

"Ini panggung yang kusiapkan untukmu."

Benar saja, di salah satu sisi helipad terdapat sebuah piano. Lantai yang biasanya kasar telah dimodifikasi menjadi lantai kayu seperti yang ada di ruang tari, seseorang pasti telah mengatur untuk melapisi lantai aslinya dengan material kayu berkualitas. Tepian helipad itu dihiasi rangkaian bunga mawar putih seolah gadis itu berada di tengah lingkaran besar bunga mawar. Gadis itu masih begitu takjub dengan sekelilingnya.

"Ada kamera yang merekam, semua orang yang ada di gedung ini sedang melihatmu. Termasuk _Oyabun_ ... dan orangtua angkatmu di rumah mereka."

Kalau begitu Sakura menebak bahwa gedung ini adalah milik kakeknya. Mungkin saja ini perusahaan, atau hotel, atau apa pun itu. Dia menatap Sasuke, begitu tulus. Pemuda itu menyiapkan semua ini untuknya. Sakura tak bisa menyangkal kalau tempat ini adalah panggung termegah yang pernah dia lihat. Anggap saja seluruh kota akan menjadi penontonnya, lampu-lampu yang menyala di bawah sana semakin menambah semaraknya suasana malam hari. Gadis itu berbalik lagi untuk melihat Sasuke, kali ini si pemuda sudah berada di balik piano hitamnya.

"Kau mau memainkan lagu apa?"

"Tarikan saja tarianmu saat latihan, aku sudah membuat lagu yang cocok."

Sakura tahu kalau sebelumnya pemuda itu mengamatinya diam-diam (tindakan itulah yang nantinya berhasil membuat Sakura kembali ke keluarga Uchiha). Sasuke tentu tahu kalau gadis itu menciptakan tarian baletnya sendiri. Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan debaran hebat jantungnya. Pemuda itu membuat lagu khusus untuknya, lagu yang akan mengiringi tariannya. Jangan-jangan Sasuke juga tahu kalau Sakura tetap berlatih sendiri dalam kamarnya di kediaman Uchiha. Rasanya dada Sakura mau meledak sekarang.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda musik akan segera mengalun. Instrumen telah mengalun, pelan, lembut, alunan nada itu seperti memberikan sebuah cerita. Jika Fur Elise yang dulu Sasuke bawakan adalah lagu patah hati, maka lagu ini memberikan kisah berbeda. Tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak anggun, seperti seekor angsa yang mulai mengembangkan sayapnya. Nada-nada yang terangkai seperti membeberkan kisah perjalanan dua orang yang pada awalnya sama-sama asing, namun sering waktu kedua orang itu tak bisa saling melepaskan. Nada yang terangkai seolah memancarkan ikatan yang kuat antara seorang pria dan wanita. Badai yang datang tak membuat mereka goyah, sebaliknya badai itu membuat ikatan keduanya semakin erat.

Dia melompat dengan luwes, memutar tubuhnya dengan lincah. Tarian dan irama musik mereka menyatu. Sakura seakan tahu kapan tempo musik berubah menjadi cepat, kapan kembali melambat. Pun dengan Sasuke yang tahu kapan gadis itu akan memberikan gerakan rumit, kapan dia akan bergerak lebih pelan.

Langit yang dipenuhi taburan bintang, pemandangan kota di malam hari yang memberikan kesan glamor, musik yang mengalun, gerakan tari yang indah, semua membentuk kemegahan dalam pertunjukkan ini. Jemari Sasuke semakin lincah menekan tuts piano seiring dengan semakin cepatnya gerakan memutar Sakura. Sensasi ini sama seperti saat pertama kali dia memainkan musik untuk mengiringi tarian gadis itu. Sementara itu, di setiap lantai, semua karyawan menyaksikan tarian indah cucu _Oyabun_ melalui layar besar yang terpasang. Tak terkecuali dengan Madara yang menonton dari ruangannya. Bibir pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Alunan nada-nada piano berhenti di saat yang bersamaan dengan berhentinya gerakan gadis itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke seperti melihat seekor angsa anggun yang baru saja selesai menari. Dan sekali lagi dia memberikan tepukan tangan tulusnya. Mereka berhasil. Di bawah sana, semua orang juga bertepuk tangan meriah karena pertunjukkan balet berkelas yang baru saja mereka saksikan. Madara mengambil karangan bunga besar yang khusus dia siapkan untuk cucunya, dengan mantap dia berjalan bersama Fugaku ke tempat cucunya berada.

oOo

Sakura memang tak tahu apa nantinya dia bisa menari balet di depan umum atau tidak. Tapi, untuk saat ini dia ikhlas. Paling tidak, dia sudah menampilkan tariannya sendiri. Dia berdiri di atas panggung yang tak terbayangkan, bagi gadis itu tempat ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Anggap saja ini pertunjukkan solo pertamanya. Peluh menetes dari dahi Sakura. Dia lelah, tapi puas dengan penampilannya tadi. Senyumnya menyungging manis menyambut tepuk tangan Sasuke.

Pemuda meninggalkan pianonya, mendekati sang gadis yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama sebelum tangan Sasuke bergerak pelan memeluknya. Hangat. Nyaman. Berbeda dengan pelukan kakeknya kemarin malam. Pelukan ini berbeda.

"Kau pernah memintaku untuk tidak meninggalkanmu."

"Ya." Sakura tak akan melupakan permintaannya pada saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di rumah kakeknya.

"Akan kulakukan."

Saat itulah gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin kencang. Dulu Sakura berpikir bahwa jawaban Sasuke waktu itu hanya untuk menenangkannya. Kali ini dia yakin, jawaban Sasuke tak hanya sekadar penenang. "Kau serius, kan?"

Sakura langsung tahu tanggapan pria itu kala pelukannya semakin mengencang. Mereka masih punya banyak waktu. Kata sakral itu memang tak terucap, tapi atmosfer di antara mereka seakan meneriakannya.

"Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu. Bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Madara-sama," panggil Fugaku tak enak hati. Pemimpin Uchiwa-gumi itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya diam menatap cucunya berpelukan dengan Sasuke dari pintu keluar yang menuju ke helipad. Bisa jadi dalam kepalanya itu sudah ada sejumlah rencana kriminal yang melibatkan keselamatan sang putra.

"Fugaku ...," panggilnya dingin, "putramu beruntung karena aku memang berniat menjadikan cucuku sebagai pendamping pewaris jabatan _Oyabun_."

Dan Fugaku menarik napas lega.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

A/N:

Saya memang sudah berniat membuat spesial chapter saat merencanakan fict ini, makanya di chapter kemarin dibuat agak menggantung. Cuma baru bisa direalisasikan sekarang (saya tidak perlu lagi menjelaskan alasannya kenapa, kan?). satu lagi, saya memang sengaja membuat fict ini berjalan tanpa ada ungkapan eksplisit soal perasaan keduanya, dan tanpa ciuman atau adegan deg deg ser lainnya #dibuang dan buat yang nanyain lemon, sorry saya udah ga buat lemon lagi dan saya mau fict ini berada di rate M tapi tanpa lemon atau lime.

Fyi, jawaban Sasuke soal narkoba itu saya modifikasi dari kata-kata Don Carleone di fim The Godfather (1972). Bagi pecinta film2 seputar mafia, trilogi The Godfather itu tontonan wajib ;)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua yang sudah setia menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~Bonus~~~

_Madara terus menilai putra bungsu Fugaku ini. Dia masih belum sepenuhnya yakin dengan tujuan Sasuke membantu mengembalikan Sakura ke dalam keluarga Uchiha. "Lalu, kenapa kau menolong Sakura?"_

"_Saya melakukannya karena saya ingin," Sasuke menjawab tanpa ragu. "Dia pantas kembali ke keluarganya."_

"_Dengan kata lain, kau memang mau menjaganya?"_

"_Dia berharga bukan karena dia cucu Anda."_

_Ah, baiklah. Madara bisa membacanya sekarang. Sasuke melihat Sakura bukan sebagai cucu orang penting yang wajib dilindungi. Dia melihat Sakura sebagaimana gadis itu apa adanya. _

_Bocah sialan, dia benar-benar membuat Madara tak punya pilihan lain._


End file.
